


Eyes

by monsterhaul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Old Fic, Possession, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, analogical - Freeform, can be interpreted as both, deceit is the bad guy, human puppet, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhaul/pseuds/monsterhaul
Summary: Logan wakes up to a distressed Virgil in his room, however, things may not be quite how they seem. After all, people's eyes tend to reveal the truth(Old Tumblr fic from two years ago I'm reposting here, probably not my best work)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from February 2018 I made when I was originally in the fandom. Now I'm getting back into the series I thought I'd repost my stuff, just with better punctuation this time. Originally posted on a Tumblr which I have since deleted

Less light filled the room that morning than normal but it wasn't enough of a difference to be noticeable by a normal person. But then Logan wasn't normal. His blurry eyes noticed the slight change in the shadows around the room, even if he couldn't make out the details. Fumbling around to his right, Logan’s finger closed around an arm on his glasses. The room seemed darkest around his bed and the table beside him. He rubbed his eyes before carefully bringing the plastic frames over to his head and slid them on his nose, looking up to see how clear they were. That's when he noticed the body looming over him. 

For a second he jumped but quickly relaxed as he took in the person above him.  
“Virgil! You scared me. I thought I told you to knock.” Logan said, rubbing his forehead and rolling his eyes as he sat up. Virgil took a step back, a soft smirk on his lips.  
“I did. But you didn't answer,” he replied, hands deep in his pockets. Logan’s face softened and he patted the bed beside him.  
“Come and sit Virge, tell me what's wrong.” He commanded, watching the anxious side carefully as he shuffled over. Virgil wouldn't meet his eye and that worried him. 

“I don't feel like talking…Is that alright?” Virgil asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets to rub his hands together nervously. Logan nodded and hesitantly reached for Virgil, who flinched away slightly but didn't stop him. The glasses-wearing side gently placed a hand on the makeup-wearing boy opposite him, pushing his chin up so Virgil looked him in the eye. He leaned in as Virgil’s eyes finally met Logan’s. That's when he noticed. Virgil's left eye was bright yellow, the pupil dilated, his usual dark smooth eye missing from one side.

Logan’s own eyes widened behind his frames and immediately went to pull his hand away, shocked and disgusted. But the darkly clothed man's hand was quicker and gripped Logan’s hand tightly, his face twisting into a cruel smile.  
“Comfort me Logic! I'm poor little anxiety and I'm so sad.” ‘Virgil’ mocked, keeping the logical side's hand against his cheek, despite his struggles. Logan went to pull away but the anxious side was quicker again and pressed a forceful kiss to his lips. This wasn't Virgil. Logan pressed against him with his other hand, kicking him away. 

“You are not Virgil! You are Deceit! ” Logan exclaimed, finally pulling his hand from the other side. The imposter only laughed; it was cold and hiss like, completely different from Virgil’s regular snorting.  
“I think you'll find I am.” He announced, spreading his arms wide.  
“Falsehood!” Shrieked Logan, pointing an accusing finger at the impostor. Suddenly another laugh rang out, from the corner of the room. There was Deceit. He had risen up while Logan was distracted.  
“That's definitely not Virgil!” He said, face cruel and smile twisted. Logan twisted his head back and forth, mouth slightly open. 

“B-but how?” Logan asked in a moment of madness. His logical thinking seemed to have ground to a halt. Deceit slid over, his cloaked hands holding Virgil’s shoulders tightly. The anxious side still jumped at his touch and tried to flinch away.  
“Anxiety here is totally not my little puppet. He definitely wanted me to do this!” Deceit claimed, bowler hat causing shadows to cover his face. The gloved man created strings attached to Virgil, crudely moving his arms around as he hissed in laughter. Virgil whimpered but a hand was forced across his mouth as Deceit shushed him mockingly. 

Logan’s fists clenched.  
“Let him go!” He growled, eyes ablaze with anger. Deceit raised an eyebrow but removed his strings, Virgil's eye immediately darkening to its usual colour.  
“Anxiety enjoyed that you know. I definitely won't do it again.” The snake-like man announced before slithering away into the shadows and disappearing. Logan's gaze softened immediately as he saw Virgil blink a couple of times and come to his senses. The anxious side looked down at his hands, mouth open slightly, trying to stutter out an apology. 

“Don't.” Logan commanded, his voice ice cold and angry. Virgil’s eyes flickered up as Logan took the makeup clad boy's hands in his. “It is not your fault. By the looks of it you didn't get much sleep. Here, I'll tell the others you will have breakfast later.” Logan said, gently getting off the bed and allowing Virgil to lie down. Logan folded the blanket over him before backing up to his walk-in wardrobe to change. By the time he was changed, Virgil had calmed down and seemed to be peaceful. Logan softly smiled to himself at the seemingly sleeping side before him. He slipped out of the room quietly and joined the others for breakfast.


End file.
